Rosuuri the Satori Seedrian
Rosuuri is a Satori Seedrian. She wanted to avoid the hate and dislike which Satori experienced due to her mindreading abilities, so she sealed away her own Third Eye. This backfired, since she gained the ability to read and manipulate people's subconscious, an even greater ability. However, she also became much more carefree as a result, and didn't mind as much. She now spends much of her time wandering the world aimlessly. she can also use some general magic and fly/float. once she escaped from some people who blamed her for appearing before their children, she met a Seedrian named Meeani. Meeani helped her escape and they stuck together ever since. Her theme song: Click Appearance She has shoulder lengt light brown hair with curls on her chest, her eyes are brown and she has two red flowers on her head whit breads sticking out of them. She wears pink sleeves with alot of paterns. Her dress is black with a yellow patern on it. Over it she wears a pink dress in the from of a petal with some paterns on it and kneelenght black shoes. Her Third Eye is not visible for other species. It's not on the picture either. It's also something you cannon tough, so cannot destroy. It's impossible to destroy a third eye, the only way to stop te mind-reading ability (or in Rosuuri's case, subconscious) would be to kill the Satori Seedrian. Trivia *Rosuuri has a sister who is also a Satori Seedrian (No, really?!) but after Rosuuri closed her thir-eye, they didn't talk anymore. *Meeani is the only one calling Rosuuri, Rosuu. She said it once to comfort Rosuuri. *Rosuuri did have a little crush on Deimos, but when she found out he was a demon and will always have the body of a 12 year old, she quickly forgot about it, knowing that it would be impossible for them to be together. *When Rosuuri met Deimos and Phobos, she regretted closing her third-eye for a while. They seemed like interesting people to her. Relationships *Meeani (Friend) *That guy (Friend and little crush) Meeani Rosuuri met Meeani one day when Rosuuri escaped from some people or something. Meeani helped Rosuuri escape by using her powers. That day she also discovered that if you touch someone while using her powers, that person will not be affected. If Meeani would let go, then the person will be affected. If she then would touch the person again, it will not have any affect. Rosuuri thanked Meeani for saving her. When Meeani asked why she was running, Rosuuri changed the subject on asking how she stopped time and such. Meeani and Rosuuri stuck together ever since and became good friends. Rosuuri later confesed the actually was a Satori Seedrian. A Satori is an creature from the japanese culture who could read peoples mind. But because of that, she was hated along people and animals. She wanted to avoid the hate and dislike which Satori Seedrians experienced due to her mindreading abilities, so she sealed away her own Third Eye. This backfired, since she gained the ability to read and manipulate people's subconscious, an even greater ability. However, she also became much more carefree as a result, and didn't mind as much. Deimos Deimos is one of the twin demons. He can control space and transform it into whatever he wants it to be but it costs very much energy. He can also read/manipulate minds but only when hes in direct eye contact with them with his right eye. Since he kind off can also read minds they get along well. Category:Pure awsome